Par un coup de fil
by mower
Summary: Harry attend un coup de téléphone important. Si tout ce passe bien, cette agence de rencontre BDSM va enfin lui permettre de rencontrer son idéal. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme il faut avec le Survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS. Cette histoire est née d'un défi que j'ai relevé sur ficothèque ardente. Les reglès étaient les suivantes:

 **Thème** : Le coup de fil

 **Genre** : Romance

 **PWP** refusé

 **1000** mots minumum.

Pour le nombre de mots, nul doute que j'ai réussi. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à en écrire une aussi longue. Pour le reste, j'espère m'en être sortit. Dans le pire des cas, cela m'aura tout de même permis de vous donner une nouvelle fiction! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry observait la pluie tomber derrière la fenêtre de son appartement. Il fait chaud dans la pièce et il portait un pull, mais l'humidité du temps le transperçait de toute part. Il sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Il détestait la pluie, elle le rendait morose et lui rappelait combien il était désespérément seul dans sa foutue vie. Il avait connu plusieurs relations, d'abord avec des filles, avant d'accepter qu'il préférait les hommes, mais jamais aucun de ses amants ou amantes n'avait réussi à le combler sexuellement. Avec les femmes, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas le baiser. Avec les hommes, parce qu'ils avaient peur de baiser une célébrité.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de son besoin d'être dominé au lit, d'être violenté. Il préférait tester ses amants avant cela. Il avait eu raison d'agir de cette façon vu le nombre de personnes qui était passé dans son lit. Certes, il aurait du mal à trouver un partenaire qui puisse le satisfaire s'il n'expliquait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais la population sorcière n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Harry Potter se faisait péter la rondelle par un gars qui l'avait saucissonné dans un lit et qui lui parlait avec des mots crus. C'est ce qu'il recherchait ardemment.

Bien sûr, il voulait ce genre de relation uniquement sur le plan sexuel et c'est là que se trouvait le vrai nœud du problème, car un dominant avait toujours tendance à vouloir avoir le dessus peu importe le moment. Il ne savait pas faire la différence entre la vie sexuelle et le couple. Mais il était tellement désespéré, qu'il avait envoyé une annonce dans une agence de rencontre spécialisée dans le BDSM. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre un coup de fil de leur part. Attendre LE coup de fil qui pourrait peut-être - enfin ! - changer sa vie.

Lorsqu'il avait envoyé sa demande d'inscription, il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'on allait l'appeler par la suite. Il se rappelait encore très bien la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la femme responsable de son dossier.

 _« Vous comprenez, monsieur Evans_ – il n'avait pas été assez fou pour donner son vrai nom – _j'ai quelqu'un susceptible de correspondre à vos critères. Cependant, je ne peux pas lui en parler tant que je ne suis pas totalement sûr. »_ lui avait-elle expliqué. _« Je vais donc vous poser des questions en rapport avec la fiche de mon autre client, si vous le voulez bien. »_

Bien évidemment, il l'avait voulu.

 _« Bien. Sur une échelle de un à dix, en sachant qu'à un vous n'avez absolument pas mal et à dix vous souffrez le martyr, à quel chiffre situerez-vous votre besoin de douleur ? Vous pouvez donner une fourchette si vous le souhaitez. »_

Il avait répondu, entre sept et neuf.

 _« Pour quel motif, le dominant pourrait-il utiliser le numéro neuf ? Vous avez le choix entre: petit un, pour me punir. Petit deux, pour pimenter de temps en temps nos relations. Petit trois, par pure méchanceté. Petit quatre, pour mettre fin à la relation. Vous pouvez choisir deux réponses maximum. »_

Il avait pris la première et deuxième réponse.

 _« Est-ce qu'il y a des sex-toys que vous ne souhaiteriez pas utiliser ? »_

Absolument pas. Il adorait les sex-toys. Surtout l'anneau pénien.

 _« Êtes-vous pour les relations à plusieurs ? »_

NON ! Il voulait une relation exclusive, même si celle-ci semblait bizarre pour certains. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas ses penchants. Il leur en avait parlé durant l'été après une trop forte cuite. Bien évidemment, Hermione avait été plus ouverte que Ron sur le sujet et ils en avaient reparlé par la suite. Quant à son meilleur ami, il lui avait fallu du temps pour digérer l'info, mais une fois le choc passé, il en avait rapidement plaisanté et discuté avec Harry.

 _« Bien, pour finir, désirez-vous une relation uniquement basée sur le BDSM ou plutôt une relation où le BDSM ne serait qu'un jeu sexuel ? »_

Qu'un jeu sexuel. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire martyriser tous les jours. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le prenne de haut ou qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Ron et Hermione avaient du mal à comprendre son désir d'être dominé au lit. Pour lui, le sexe était un moyen de détente, un moment où il devrait pouvoir lâcher les rênes et oublier qui il était. Forcément, avec sa célébrité il ne tombait que sur des fans qui voulaient être dominés par le sauveur, alors que lui il voulait se faire baiser pour oublier qu'il était le Survivant.

 _« Très bien, monsieur Evans, je vais appeler mon client et lui faire part de vos attentes. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que possible. »_

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours et Harry n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Pourquoi ne rappelait-elle pas ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'air confiante sur le fait qu'il plairait à son autre client. Est-ce que celui-ci avait répondu négativement et qu'elle n'osait pas le rappeler ? Alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les ongles, son téléphone sonna. Il se précipita pour décrocher, mais ce n'était que pour de la pub. Il raccrocha après avoir sèchement répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas. En fait, il n'avait pas laissé le temps à la personne de parler. Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit presque immédiatement après qu'il ait posé le combiné, il crut que c'était eux qui rappelaient.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé ! » cria-t-il.

« Monsieur Evans ? »

Il s'autoflagella en reconnaissant la voix de la femme de l'agence de rencontre. Il éloigna le téléphone quelques secondes, dans le but de retrouver son calme, puis dit :

« Bonjour, madame. Désolé pour cet… élan de colère, je pensais que c'était une agence de pub. »

La femme rigola. « Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Je vous appelle par rapport à la conversation que nous avons eue la dernière fois. »

« Oui ? » Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« J'ai contacté le client dont je vous avais parlé. Il est difficilement joignable, d'où mon retard. Il a été fort intéressé par votre fiche et souhaite vous rencontrer. Il désire cependant que la rencontre se fasse dans un premier temps dans nos locaux. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Non. Du tout. »

« Parfait. Si cela vous convient, la rencontre aura lieu demain à 10h. »

Et il y était enfin. La journée et la nuit avaient été d'une telle lenteur, qu'il en devenait fou. Il regarda les portes du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la fameuse pièce où ils allaient se rencontrer. Comment était-il ? Allaient-ils s'entendre ? Serait-il son genre d'homme ? Comment allait-il réagir en voyant qu'il était Harry Potter ?

Il poussa la porte et entra dans un hall d'accueil très lumineux. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crémeux, le sol en bois veiné de rouge qui se mariait très bien avec les quelques sièges aux couleurs ocre. Harry s'approcha de la réception – un très beau comptoir fait de noir et blanc – qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

« Bonjour. » dit-il à la réceptionniste. « Je suis monsieur Evans. Je viens rencontrer monsieur Carrise. »

L'hôtesse – une jeune femme d'environ vingt-sept ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron – le regarda, de manière très déplacée, de la tête au pied avant de lui dire sèchement :

« Ça ne sert à rien de se faire passer pour ce qu'on n'est pas ! Une fois que vous aurez franchi la porte de la salle de rencontre, votre sort d'imitation disparaîtra. Franchement! » elle fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue, le regardant avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. « Je trouve les gens comme vous plutôt pitoyables. »

Harry enrageait encore tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle. Cette sale petite garce avait fini par lui donner la clé de la pièce et c'est avec la plus grande difficulté qu'il dut retenir le venin qu'il avait sur la langue. Une fois devant la porte de la salle de rencontre, il se donna quelque minute pour souffler. Il n'allait pas laisser cette idiote lui gâcher ce qui pourrait être la rencontre de sa vie. Il inséra la clé et ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur ressemblait à un petit appartement. Il y avait un coin qui faisait office de salon, avec un canapé dans des tons crème et deux fauteuils assortis. Une table basse en bois avec une vitre en verre se trouvait devant eux. Il y avait également un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se trouvait juste à côté d'une porte ouverte qui laissait envisager une salle de bain. La personne qui venait voir était assise dans le canapé qui se trouvait dos à la porte. La seule chose que Harry pouvait voir était des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui firent immédiatement penser à quelqu'un. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter.

Tout en s'expliquant, il marcha vers le canapé. « Désolé pour le retard, mais la femme à l'accueil était particulièrement… » la fin de sa phrase mourût sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qui était assis dans le fauteuil. « Malfoy ?! »

« Potter ?! »

Apparemment, il était aussi étonné que lui, mais son visage retrouva bien vite une expression neutre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Tu ne vois pas que la pièce est prise et que j'attends quelqu'un. » Se faisant, Malfoy sortit une montre à gousset en or blanc que Harry avait déjà vu accroché à la veste de Malfoy senior.

Il semblait inquiet, comme s'il avait peur que son rendez-vous ne vienne pas, sauf qu'il était déjà là. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Malfoy semblait croire qu'il n'était pas le soumis qu'il attendait et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry qui décida de fuir le plus loin possible de la salle. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se laisser dominer par Malfoy, celui-ci y prendrait trop de plaisir et ne chercherait qu'à l'humilier.

« Oui… effectivement, j'ai dû me tromper de pièce. » bégaya-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il était aussi nerveux, mais une chose était sûre, il voulait quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Il sortit de la salle de rendez-vous sans fermer la porte, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, lorsqu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux couleur chocolat l'apostropha.

« Bonjour, monsieur Evans. Avez-vous fait la rencontre de monsieur Carrise ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la pièce et blêmit en constatant que Malfoy savait désormais qui il était puisqu'il se trouvait juste sur le pas de la porte. À ce moment, le courage dont Harry avait fait preuve tout au long de sa vie… disparut. Il ne sut pas trop comment, mais il arriva chez lui le souffle court et le corps trempé de sueur d'avoir couru aussi vite. Il avait fui et il s'en voulait pour ça. Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il avait montré une part de faiblesse à Malfoy et cela l'agaçait. S'il était resté pour affronter l'ancien Serpentard, alors ce dernier ne se retrouverait pas avec une carte digne d'un As dans sa manche. Ensuite, il avait peut-être laissé passer la meilleure chance de sa vie de trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde. Certes, il connaissait bien le blond pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble, mais d'après l'agence, ils étaient compatibles à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. Il se demandait bien par quel miracle il pouvait exécrer la personnalité du blond, mais lui correspondre sur le côté sexuel. Il décida d'oublier sa mésaventure et de ne plus chercher quelqu'un durant un moment. Peut-être que le destin essayait de le mettre en garde à travers Malfoy. S'il s'entêtait à vouloir trouver quelqu'un, il ne tomberait que sur des hommes comme Malfoy.

* * *

Depuis trois, Harry passait son temps sur son nouveau roman. Il faisait des pauses uniquement pour manger et dormir. Même la douche était obsolète. Et tout ça dans l'espoir d'oublier ça rencontre avec Malfoy. Il n'osait même plus sortir de chez lui. Bref, il devenait ridicule _et_ il se sentait ridicule. Il sauvegarda la progression de son histoire avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour aller prendre une douche. Premièrement, il en avait besoin et en plus, il commençait à être en manque. Un petit coup de pompe manuelle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il sortait de la douche quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Il passa juste une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione devait lui apporter les premiers chapitres de son roman corrigé. Il était presque arrivé devant la porte quand le téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Il hurla à Hermione d'entrer avant d'aller décrocher le combiner.

« Allô ? »

« Harry, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Je viendrais te voir plus tard dans la semaine. »

« Hermione ? »

Harry était en train de réaliser que si son amie l'appelait pour lui dire qu'elle ne venait pas, alors ce n'était pas elle qui avait sonné à la porte. Un frisson lui courra le long de la colonne vertébrale et c'est le cœur battant qu'il se tourna vers la présence qu'il sentait derrière son dos. Lorsqu'il tomba sous le regard narquois de Malfoy, il comprit à quel point il avait fait une grossière erreur.

« Je te rappelle. » souffla-t-il à Hermione.

Il raccrocha sans faire attention à ce que son amie lui disait. Il fixa le regard gris qui semblait le transpercer de toute part, lui donnant le sentiment qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Malfoy… que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Malgré son regard un peu rieur, il répondit avec sérieux. « Potter, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je commence à en avoir marre d'être obligé de me servir de mon imagination et de ma main droite pour me satisfaire. Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette fichue ville qui me correspond sexuellement parlant. »

« Malfoy, même si c'est vrai que je me lasse de mes jeux en solitaire, je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre. »

« C'est parce que je porte la marque ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser avoir le moindre contrôle sur moi. »

Malfoy s'approcha alors dangereusement de lui et bien que Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, l'aura du sorcier l'atteignait avec force. Il semblait ténébreux et sauvage. Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre et s'il se doutait qu'ils avaient tous un peu changé, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une si grande transformation chez Draco Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur, Potter ? »

Il n'y avait aucun défi dans sa voix, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Tu aimerais bien ! »

« Non, Potter. Ça ne me plairait pas du tout. Je voudrais qu'on essaye toi et moi et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui aime voir de la peur dans le regard de son partenaire. »

« Il est hors de question que je sois ton soumis, Malfoy. Tu ne prendrais ton pied qu'en m'humiliant ! »

« C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ? Que je cherche plus à t'humilier qu'autre chose ? Écoute, je suis prêt, si tu le veux, à faire un serment inviolable avec toi. »

Harry sentit la pression dans ses nerfs redescendre lentement. Malfoy semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Une part de lui voulait ardemment accepter la proposition du jeune homme, mais une autre restait toujours fixée sur ce qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard. D'incorrigibles rivaux. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et chacun recherchait quelque chose chez l'autre.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire un serment inviolable. » s'entendit-il murmurer.

Malfoy se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de moquerie ou de triomphe dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours un air sérieux sur le visage, comme s'il réalisait que la situation était grave.

« Et si tu allais t'habiller, Potter. On pourrait alors discuter un peu tous les deux. » proposa Malfoy en regardant avec insistance sa serviette de bain, seul vêtement, qui se trouvait sur ses hanches.

C'est avec le rouge aux joues que Harry quitta précipitamment le salon pour filer directement dans sa chambre où il passa rapidement un tee-shirt, un caleçon et un jean. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Malfoy lui tournait le dos, il en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Malfoy n'avait pas changé sur ce point, il aimait toujours autant les produits de luxe. Il portait un pantalon à toile noir qui avait sûrement de l'être cousu uniquement pour lui. Sa chemise blanche au reflet argenté avait également été taillée sur-mesure par l'un des plus grands couturiers du monde sorcier et la qualité de ses chaussures pouvait se voir au premier coup d'œil.

« Humm… tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry pour annoncer sa présence.

Malfoy le regarda avec intérêt. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? »

« Du jus d'orange, du thé ou du café. » Il regarda la pendule et constata qu'il pouvait proposer également quelque chose de plus fort. « Sinon il y a des bouteilles d'alcool dans la table basse du salon. »

Malfoy le regarda l'œil rieur. « Des bouteilles d'alcool. » répéta-t-il. « Pourrais-tu être plus précis ? »

« Il y a du whisky, du cognac, du pinot et du martini. Ne me demande pas, par contre, s'ils sont bons parce que je ni connais rien et je ne bois pas d'alcool. » déclara Harry en venant prendre place sur le canapé avec un verre de jus d'orange.

Il tendit à Malfoy un verre et lui dit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit donc la table basse et sortit la bouteille de whisky. Apparemment, Ron devait avoir bon goût puisque le regard de Malfoy s'illumina.

« Tu ne bois pas d'alcool, mais tes choix sont excellents. »

« C'est Ron qui l'a acheté. »

Harry avait fait exprès de mentionner son meilleur ami, surtout parce qu'il savait que Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque acerbe ou à une moue dégoûtée, Malfoy se contenta de le féliciter. Avait-il changé à ce point ? Harry sentit l'espoir chauffer lentement son sang. Si Malfoy était devenu un homme ouvert d'esprit et qui ne prendrait pas plaisir à le dévaloriser, lui ou ses amis, alors peut-être que…

Une fois de plus, il regarda Malfoy, mais cette fois, il essaya de faire abstraction de son ressenti. Il se retrouva alors avec un homme magnifique juste devant ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc dont la longueur était juste parfaite, pas trop courte afin de pouvoir y glisser la main. Son visage était fin, mais ses traits marqués lui donnaient un côté viril plutôt qu'enfantin ou féminin. Ses yeux gris étaient sans aucun doute la pièce maîtresse de son physique. Il était également mince, mais pas dans le sens anorexique, plutôt du genre sportif. Ses vêtements mettaient en valeur sa silhouette et son pantalon encadrait à la perfection son cul ferme.

« La vue te plait ? » demanda Malfoy en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaina. « Comme l'agence a sûrement dû te le dire, je ne cherche pas juste un soumis. Ce que je veux, c'est une personne avec qui passer ma vie et qui partagerait mes penchants sexuels. Alors, la première question, c'est de savoir si toi aussi c'est ce que tu recherches et si tu es près à m'accepter comme ton amant et même plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu y arriverais toi, à me voir comme un petit ami ? Toi qui m'as haï pendant sept ans ? »

« Potter, la guerre s'est terminée en me laissant le goût amer de la défaite et de la honte. Mon père est toujours enfermé à Azkaban et ma mère n'a plus le droit de remettre les pieds en Angleterre. Quant à la maison – oui je sais, c'est trop grand pour être appelé maison – de mon enfance, je l'ai vue partir en flamme à cause de certains partisans de Voldemort. Je me suis alors retrouvé sans un sou et j'ai même dû dormir dans la rue durant un mois avant de réussir à me trouver un modeste – très modeste - logement. Par la suite, j'ai commencé à lire tous les livres sur le droit sorcier, aussi bien le pénal, que le financier ou le notoire et je me suis préparé – tout en travaillant à côté pour payer mon loyer – aux examens du barreau. Alors vois-tu, pour moi le passé et le passé et si j'étais resté focalisé sur lui je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Pendant mes études j'ai entendu que la belette était sorti premier de sa promotion et que sa fiancée également et j'en étais ravie pour eux. Alors oui , je t'ai haï et non, ce n'est plus le cas. Donc finalement oui, je peux très bien t'imaginer comme étant mon compagnon. Tu es un homme très séduisant et en plus tu corresponds à ce que je recherche sexuellement chez quelqu'un. »

Harry regarda Malfoy en long moment et tenta de trouver une réponse à la question que le jeune homme lui avait trouvée. Il n'y arrivait cependant pas, car pour lui, il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en essayant et c'est ce qu'il dit à Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, on peut procéder par étape. Peut-être, que pour commencer on pourrait se retrouvait dans des lieux publics où se donner des rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu as un portable, Po… Harry ? »

L'emploi de son prénom lui envoya une décharge qui était loin d'être désagréable. Il aimait la façon dont il l'avait appelé, sa voix avait été tendre et chaude, enveloppant son prénom comme une douce couverture qui aurait pu ensuite transmettre la chaleur à son propriétaire. Avait-il ce genre de voix durant ses ébats ?

« Oui, j'en ai acheté un en m'installant dans le monde moldu. »

« Parfait. J'en ai un également, je te donnerai mon numéro après. Pour le moment, je voudrais t'expliquer comment je fonctionne. Si à la fin cela te va toujours, alors on pourra peut-être convenir d'un rendez-vous. » Harry hocha la tête. « Bien. Comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas mélanger le sexe et la vie privée. Pour moi, le BDSM est un simple jeu sexuel et doit le rester. Cependant, il peut être amusant de s'immerger dans un jeu de rôle et pour cela, il faut quitter la chambre à coucher. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai imaginé un code. »

Malfoy sortit une feuille de la poche de sa veste sur laquelle étaient griffonnés différents signes. Il y en avait quatre. Le premier représentait deux flèches qui forment un cercle et Malfoy lui expliqua que c'était le signe pour les jeux de rôles. « Je peux te l'envoyer par texto, ou l'afficher sur le mur de ta maison ou la mienne. » Le second était le signe Bêta, il indiquait une envie de rapport sans jeu de dominance. Le troisième était la lettre Alpha et correspondait à des rapports très violents. Le quatrième, Harry ne put pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, car il ne le voyait pas. Il était caché par un sort. Il savait qu'il était là, mais n'arrivait pas à le discerner. Lorsqu'il lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, Malfoy se contenta de dire : « Pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. » Il se mit alors à lui demander s'il avait des limites à poser et à lui expliquer ses choix sur les sex-toys. « Je n'utilise que des lanières en cuirs pour le bondage. Pareil pour les menottes. Avec cette matière tu auras moins mal. Comme tu es un sorcier capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, je les ai ensorcelés pour brider ta magie. Sinon, tu serais capable de t'en défaire inconsciemment. Pour le reste, cela dépendra de mes envies. Par contre, il faudra qu'on revienne sur la fourchette que tu m'as donnée pour la douleur. » Harry demanda pourquoi. « Je me suis rendu compte que selon les personnes, la signification des chiffres n'était pas la même. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin que tu sois nu et les yeux bandés, mais ça peut attendre. »

Harry se massa le visage soudain las. Il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Deux mains vinrent soudain lui masser le cuir chevelu le faisant gémir de bien-être. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, laissant Malfoy faire des merveilles. Il réalisa soudain que le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à l'appeler par son prénom et s'il voulait que cette relation fonctionne, il allait également devoir faire des efforts.

« Draco. »

Le prénom sonnait plutôt bien dans sa bouche et cela lui plus. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il enleva doucement ses mains. Il tourna la tête pour voir Draco récupérer sa veste.

« Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, voici mon numéro. Appelle-moi. »

Il tourna les talons, prêts à partir, mais il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de Harry. Malfoy prit alors le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le força gentiment, mais avec une certaine fermeté, à relever la tête. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fit rien de plus et pourtant, ce baiser était loin d'être chaste. Il était chargé de sensualité et d'une promesse plus que tentante.

Après cela, Draco partit. Et depuis, plus rien…

Harry regardait son verre avec morosité. En face de lui était assis Ron et il regardait son ami avec dépit. Depuis trois semaines Harry n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que Malfoy s'était moqué de lui, qu'il devait bien se foutre de sa gueule avec ses amis, blablabla… Bref, selon lui, son ami était juste un peureux incapable de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Malfoy et lui demander de lui défoncer le cul. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et Hermione entra dans son salon comme une tornade. Elle enleva chaussures, bijoux et veste avant de se servir un verre de vin blanc, qu'elle sirota pour se désaltérer, et de s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon.

« Il est en Louisiane. » déclara-t-elle soudain.

« Qui ? » demandèrent en chœur Ron et Harry.

« Draco. Il est là bas depuis _trois_ semaines pour plaider l'une des plus grosses affaires du monde sorcier. »

« Le lynx du bayou. » souffla Ron avec fascination.

Harry ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient et leur demanda de bien vouloir éclairer sa lanterne.

« Il y a quinze ans, un certain Joris Kurk a été arrêté et jugé coupable de l'assassinat de quatre petites filles et six garçons entre huit et dix ans. D'après les journaux, il les auraient séquestrés durant plusieurs jours leur faisant subir diverses expériences de potion avant de les tuer. Cependant, beaucoup étaient contre son arrestation et affirmaient qu'il n'était pas le tueur en série. Joris Kurk a alors fait appel à Draco pour le défendre. »

« Pourquoi Draco et pourquoi maintenant ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Parce qu'un autre corps d'un enfant a été retrouvé il y a peu et que Joris ne peut pas être l'assassin puisqu'il est en prison. »

« C'est même étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas eu dès la première fois. » répliqua Ron.

Hermione lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à l'époque du procès. Elle enchaîna en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une très grosse affaire et que si Malfoy réussissait à prouver l'innocence de Joris, alors il pourrait accéder au rang de juge. Harry voulait bien la croire, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Draco ne lui avait pas téléphoné ou encore envoyé un message.

« Bordel ! » s'écria Ron. « Tu nous as dit que la fouine et toi vous seriez sur un même pied d'égalité dans votre relation et qu'il n'y aurait » il buta sur le mot « dominance que dans vos rapports sexuels. »

« Merci, Ron. De me rappeler les règles de notre accord. » cingla Harry.

« Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était peut-être lui qui attendait ton appel ? Après tout, celui qui a fait le premier pas c'est Malfoy, pas toi. »

Harry médita longuement les paroles de son ami. Il y pensait encore alors qu'il était seul dans son lit. Minuit était passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Mu par un courage passager de la taille d'un vif d'or, il prit son téléphone portable. Seulement, le _vif d'or_ lui avait échappé et l'angoisse revenait le hanter. Devait-il vraiment envoyer ce message ? Peut-être que Draco travaillait ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait complètement oublié ? Ou alors, il se moquait de lui, seul certes, mais comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Le _vif d'or_ repassa devant lui et il se mit tout de même à écrire un message. Cependant, la petite balle sembla le distancer au moment de l'envoi. Quelle heure était-il en Louisiane ? Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre avant de l'envoyer. Mais le _vif d'or_ était là, devant lui, et il savait que s'il ne l'attrapait pas maintenant, il perdrait le match. Il appuya alors sur envoyé en fermant avec force ses paupières, comme si le fait de ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait allait en minimiser l'impact. Son portable vibra pour lui signaler que son message avait bien était envoyé. Mais c'est quand il vibra une deuxième fois pour lui annoncer que son SMS avait été lu, que le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand il se comportait comme une ado devant son premier flirt ? Et avec Malfoy en plus !

Il patienta un moment, attendant une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il se rallongea avec défaitisme entre ses draps, l'esprit encore plus englué dans la déprime qu'avant. Draco ne voulait pas lui parler ! Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était devenu dépendant de Malfoy ni de quelle façon. Il avait vu le garçon qu'une fois en cinq ans et après une proposition de sa part pour faire basculer leur relation du cordial à «l'amour », voilà qu'il pensait à lui tout le temps et qu'il se désespérait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui.

Soudain, la douce mélodie de _Somewhere are there_ s'éleva dans la chambre. C'était la sonnerie de son portable. Il regarda l'écran et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nom de Malfoy s'afficher. Que faire ? Que faire ?! QUE FAIRE ?! Le temps qu'il réagisse, la sonnerie s'arrêta et son portable vibra pour lui annoncer qu'il avait un appel en absence. Horrifié d'avoir raté l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec Draco, il rappela aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Allô ? »

« Je suis désolé ! » s'écria Harry avec panique sans être capable de se contrôler. « Je voulais vraiment répondre, mais je me suis trompé de bouton… en faite non, j'ai eu le temps de décrocher… mon portable était trop loin. J'étais dans mon lit et lui sur la table de nuit… non de la salle à manger ! »

« Et tu m'as envoyé un message de ton lit avec ton téléphone dans la salle à manger ? »

« Oui ! Non… »

Il chercha un moyen de se dépatouiller de cette merde ambulante qu'il avait créé, lorsqu'un rire rauque résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Laisse, Harry, j'ai bien compris ce que tu tentais de me dire. Alors comme ça je te manque ? »

Harry repensa au message qu'il avait envoyé à Malfoy un peu plus tôt. _Bonjour ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est en Louisiane. J'ai appris que tu travaillais sur un dossier important pour ta carrière… j'espère que tout se passe bien. À bientôt... si tu le veux. Tu me manques._ Il avait longtemps hésité à écrire ça. D'un côté il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Malfoy qu'il avait de l'emprise sur lui, même si c'était le cas. Mais surtout, il trouvait que dire à quelqu'un, qu'il venait à peine de revoir, qu'il lui manquait c'était plutôt risible. Cependant, le revoir avait était comme ouvrir les fenêtres d'une chambre qui n'avaient pas vu l'extérieur depuis une éternité, ça avait été rafraichissant. Et il voulait que sa vie soit fraîche, piquante, vivante quoi. Il était sûr qu'avec Draco, sa vie ne serait pas une monotonie.

« Oui. » avoua-t-il. « Tu me manques, c'est bête n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Tu me manques aussi, Harry. »

Cela eut le don de faire rire le jeune homme. Pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt comme un soulagement.

« Si j'étais aussi fou qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, je viendrais directement te voir en prenant le premier portoloin disponible. »

« Fais-le. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une requête. Cependant, Harry avait envie de jouer un peu. Est-ce que Draco serait d'accord pour le suivre dans sa démarche ? Quand il lui avait expliqué la signification des symboles, il ne lui avait pas dit si, oui ou non, Harry pouvait s'en servir. Il chercha le symbole sur internet et l'envoya à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » lui demanda le jeune homme après avoir reçu le message.

« Tu… » Harry inspira à fond pour se donner du courage. « Tu connais le téléphone rose ? »

« Le principe est de vendre du sexe par téléphone, non ? »

« Oui. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu… et bien… tu fais le client et moi la personne qui répond. »

La tonalité fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Harry regarda son portable avec peine, pourquoi avait-il proposé une telle chose ?! Sa sonnerie sonna une nouvelle fois, le sortant de ses pensées. Il vit apparaître le nom de Malfoy et décrocha d'une voix tremblante :

« A-Allô ? »

« Bonsoir, monsieur. »

« Bon-Bonsoir. »

« C'est bien le bon numéro pour les _services_ en ligne ? »

La voix de Malfoy était basse, rauque. Elle envoya des frissons dans l'épiderme de Harry, faisant monter, paradoxalement, sa température corporelle.

« Oui. » souffla Harry. « C'est le bon numéro. Que désirez-vous ? »

« De l'honnêteté. Voyez-vous, monsieur, il y a un jeune homme qui me plaît beaucoup. Je ne le trouvais pas spécialement beau à l'époque du collège, mais je l'ai revu il y a peu et j'ai découvert que le garçon chétif était devenu un très bel homme. Pensez-vous que j'ai une chance avec lui ? »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Harry. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait quand il avait proposé le jeu de rôle à Draco, mais il devait admettre que l'approche du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup. Il décida alors de rentrer dans le jeu de son compagnon.

« J'ai lu quelque part que les Harry étaient des hommes timides, mais d'une grande fidélité. »

« J'aime les hommes fidèles. »

« Ils sont très possessifs et jaloux. »

« Parfait, moi aussi. »

« Et ils ont un très gros appétit sexuel. »

Il entendit Draco ronronner à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Moi aussi j'ai souvent ce genre de faim. Vous savez ce que je voudrais lui faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, si je l'avais sous la main ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

La voix de Harry était chargée de désir. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Draco contre son oreille et en fermant les yeux, il n'eut aucun mal à le visualiser allongé dans son lit, avec seulement un caleçon en soie noir qui lui moulait parfaitement sa queue en érection.

« Je commencerai par lui demander de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il se pencherait en avant comme s'il voulait toucher ses orteils avec ses mains. Dans cette position, j'aurais une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Et comme ses jambes seraient écartées, j'aurais une belle vue sur son anus. Je me dépêcherais de m'agenouiller entre ses jambes pour aller lécher ce petit trou qui palpite d'impatience sous mon regard. »

Harry gémit en imaginant la scène.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce Harry tienne le coup. »

« Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, il aura qu'à se mettre à quatre pattes. Je ne lui en voudrais pas. Mais je n'arrêterai pas de le goûter pour rien au monde. Je me servirais du plat de ma langue pour enduire de ma salive toute sa raie, puis de temps en temps je banderais le muscle afin de pouvoir le pénétrer légèrement. Lorsque je le sentirais frémir sous mes caresses, je partirais à la rencontre de ses testicules que je prendrais en bouche pour les faire rouler sur ma langue. »

Harry gémit et il alla glisser une main dans son caleçon.

« Ne te touche pas ! »

L'ordre fusa avec tellement de force qu'il fit sursauter Harry, lui faisant lâcher le téléphone. Lorsqu'il le récupéra, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, appréhendant la réaction de Draco.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Il avait immédiatement arrêté le jeu de rôle et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela rassura Harry.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Imbécile, bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! J'ai entendu un gros bruit et comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait mal. »

« Non, ça va. J'ai juste fait tomber mon portable. »

"D'accord, tu veux continuer?"

"Oui."

Un rire chaud parvint à ses oreilles.

"Très bien, mais ne te touche pas. Donc je me ferais une joie de lui sucer les boules et pendant ce temps, mes doigts partiraient à la découverte de son cul."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens avec tes doigts?" demanda Harry d'une voix hachée.

"C'est chaud, serré. Très serré. Je voudrais pouvoir rester dedans durant des heures, mais la patience n'est pas le fort des Harry n'est-ce pas?"

"Parfaitement."

"Alors je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure." Harry gémit dans le combiné. "Je reviendrais avec ma bouche terminer mon travail sur ce magnifique cul qui va bientôt m'accueillir. Comme je n'ai pas de lubrifiant sous la main, je me permets de cracher dans l'orifice légèrement ouvert. Mais cela ne semble pas déplaire à mon amant."

"Draco..."

Harry n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Il imaginait très bien la scène et cela le rendait fou. Complètement. Il sentait son sexe s'agiter contre son bassin et il avait une furieuse envie de se toucher.

"Non, ne te touche pas." répliqua Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. "Pas tout de suite. Ma queue est juste à l'entrée, prête à te pénétrer. Est-ce que tu la sens?"

Harry gémit.

"Est-ce que tu la veux?"

Il gémit encore.

"Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre."

"Draco... Prends-moi, baise-moi. Maitenant!"

"Hmm... je n'aime pas trop les ordres. Peut-être devrais-je attendre pour punir ton impertinence..."

"NON! Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter."

"Très bien. Alors je pousse. J'entre dans cette cavité tellement chaude et étroite que j'en vois des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh merlin! Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas te besogner, pour ne pas penser qu'à moi."

"Ne pense qu'à toi, prends-moi. Ton plaisir sera le mien."

"Harry, touche-toi. Maintenant. Imagine mon allure. Je vais vite et fort et je veux que tu te branles de la même manière."

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort. Sa main avait pris son sexe et elle s'activait avec force, faisant rougir la peau, lui faisant presque mal.

"Je viens. Oh merlin..."

"Jouis, Harry. Jouis pour moi."

Et il explosa. Il sentit ses testicules se contracter, sa queue se banda au maximum et de longs jets chaud atterrirent sur son ventre et sa main. Il était comblé et presque heureux. Il ne serait réellement satisfait qu'en ayant un vrai rapport avec Draco. Mais jamais, JAMAIS, il n'oublierait ce moment.

« Harry? »

« Oui ? » demanda ce dernier pour encourager le jeune homme à poursuivre.

« Si tu le souhaites, il y a un portoloin qui part de Londres pour la Virginie à six heures, heure locale. »

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva en Virginie, la nuit était là. L'immense horloge en face de lui indiquait minuit. Dehors, la ville ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de l'heure. Il avança dans le hall sans trop savoir où il devait aller. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco. Celui-ci semblait fatigué et ses joues creusent indiquaient qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Harry posa une main sur son visage qu'il trouva froid malgré la chaleur étouffante des lieux.

« Ça va ? »

« L'affaire est plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais je suis content que tu sois là. Viens. »

Draco prit la main posée sur sa joue pour en embrasser la paume avant de la serrer dans la sienne et de le conduire hors du hall. Dehors, des lumières de couleurs différentes défilaient devant ses yeux. Un mélange de bruit et d'odeur venait l'étourdirent et c'est dans un maelström de différentes sensations qu'il suivait Draco. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble dont la porte d'entrée avait été remplacée par une porte à tambour en plaqué or. Devant, il y avait un homme en costume noir qui s'assurait que les personnes à l'allure louchent ne pénètrent pas dans le bâtiment. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre que c'était un lieu pour personne fortunée et l'intérieur en marbre avec des colonnes aux moulures graciles confirma son opinion. Ils traversèrent le hall, pour se retrouver devant les portes d'un ascenseur. La montée jusqu'à la chambre de Draco fut rapide et lorsque celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux, Harry regarda partout autour de lui. L'appartement, car s'en était un, était grand, luxueux, aéré. Une immense baie vitrée donnait accès à une terrasse suspendue.

« C'est un bel appartement. »

« Et heureusement c'est temporaire, parce que vu le prix, je finirais à la rue avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf . »

« Pourquoi l'avoir prit alors ? »

« J'avais une réduction dessus grâce à l'affaire. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Tout dépend ce que tu me proposes à manger. » répondit Harry avec malice en dévorant Draco des yeux.

Ce dernier le remarqua et un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il se léchait la langue avec gourmandise. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, son pas légèrement chaloupé faisant penser à celui d'un félin. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le ramena fermement contre son torse. Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Harry lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Avant que Draco ne pousse un soupir en entendant la voix de l'Auror qui travaillait avec lui sur la découverte du nouveau corps.

« Draco, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi chéri, j'ai des informations importantes pour toi. »

« Chéri ? » demanda Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier allait répondre, mais Harry l'en empêcha en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Pas la peine qu'il s'explique, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il se dégagea gentiment des bras de Draco et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour regarder l'homme derrière la porte avec nonchalance.

« Bonsoir. » dit Harry au jeune homme.

Il était noir et petit, en tout cas plus petit que Harry. Il n'avait pas de cheveux et portait des lunettes blanches qui contrastaient un peu trop avec son teint, lui donnant un regard de chouette. Pour une fois, Harry ne regrettait pas ses montures basiques. Il avait de grandes narines et des lèvres charnues. Plutôt trapu, il se dégageait de l'homme une odeur très prononcée d'épice, ce qui n'était pas rare chez les personnes de cette couleur. Bref, il était l'opposé total de Harry.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » demanda l'Auror avec hargne.

« Le compagnon de Draco. Et vous ? »

Harry se félicita de son calme olympien, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Draco l'utilisait si souvent à l'école. Rester maître de soi même tandis que l'adversaire bouillonnait était plutôt jouissif.

« Je suis l'Auror chargé d'enquêter sur le meurtre du petit Angelo. » répondit l'homme avec une moue boudeuse. « Si vous voyez Draco… »

« Il est ici. Entrez. »

Harry s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer l'Auror. Lorsqu'il regarda Draco, celui-ci l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin qui l'agaça légèrement. _Il était un peu jaloux et alors, pas la peine de se moquer !_ Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, misant sur la première porte à côté de lui. Bingo ! Dans le salon, Draco et l'Auror semblaient absorbés dans une conversation importante. Il buvait un verre d'eau lorsque Draco le rejoint pour lui annoncer qu'il devait partir.

« Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller dormir un peu. »

Ils quittèrent alors l'appartement, laissant Harry seul. Mais ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas. Draco avait une affaire à mener et jamais il ne l'empêcherait de faire son travail. De plus, il avait emporté son ordinateur afin de poursuivre son roman. Alors qu'il se glissait dans les draps, son odorat capta le parfum de Draco sur la taie d'oreiller voisine. Il attrapa le coussin et le pressa contre son nez pour en humer la délicieuse fragrance. Cela lui donna alors une idée. Il attrapa son portable et ouvrit l'onglet SMS, avant de sélectionner le nom de Draco.

 _Si tu veux, lorsque tu reviendras, je te ferais une gâterie._

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir.

 **Quel genre de gâterie ? Soit plus précis.**

 _Je te sucerais jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma bouche._

 **Ne compte pas là-dessus, je suis très endurant**

 **.**

 _Est-ce un défi ?_

 **Qui sait… la seule chose qui pourrait me faire jouir, c'est de te voir à genoux devant moi, les mains attachées dans le dos, un collier en cuir autour de ton cou et ta bouche grande ouverte pour accueillir ma queue. Je me ferais alors un plaisir de limer cet orifice. Mais même avec ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'en jouir.**

 _Je te ferais si peux d'effet ?_

Le message de Draco l'avait un peu refroidi. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Il laissa au jeune homme le bénéfice du doute et attendit une réponse de sa part.

 **Ce n'est absolument pas ça. C'est juste qu'en générale, je dirais même tout le temps, je ne trouve mon plaisir que dans celui de mon partenaire. Et crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup rêvé de toi et je suis sûr que la chimère n'est rien comparée à la réalité.**

Harry sourit comme un idiot en lissant le SMS. Alors comme ça, Draco avait rêvé de lui ?! Il lui écrivit qu'il comprenait et qu'il allait le laisser travailler.

 _Il n'empêche, que sucer ta queue sera tout autant jouissif pour moi, que de me faire limer le cul._

 **J'en prends note. De toute façon, laissons-nous le temps de nous découvrir.**

* * *

Draco rangea son portable en poussant un soupir las. Il devrait être avec lui en ce moment même, au lieu d'être assis sur une chaise dans le bureau de Matthew.

« C'est vraiment ton copain ? »

« Je préfère le terme compagnon. Copain ou petit copain, c'était bon pour quand on était à l'école. Et oui, c'est bien mon compagnon. »

« Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi si tu sors avec lui ? »

La question de Matthew ne paniqua en rien Draco. Certains auraient pu avoir peur qu'il aille baver, mais lui, il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Pas après ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Tu veux la vérité ? » questionna Draco.

« Oui. »

« Tu m'as servi de teste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vois-tu, lorsqu'on a couché ensemble, j'ai été obligé de penser à Harry pour jouir. »

Draco regarda Matthew et sourit devant son visage furibond. Il adorait Matthew, parce que sur bon nombre d'aspects il était comme Potter. Sauf que Harry était mieux et il l'avait constaté en couchant avec Matthew.

« Potter a toujours fait partie de ma vie. » expliqua Draco. « Et je crois que mes sentiments pour lui ne datent pas d'hier. »

« Pourquoi sortir avec lui que maintenant alors ? » demanda l'Auror.

Draco soupira. Il n'avait réalisé qu'il y a peu que Harry avait été l'inconnu qui hantait ses nuits depuis bien des années. Au collège, il avait pris ses rêves pour des fantasmes et donc à ses yeux, le jeune homme n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion de son esprit. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Apprendre à cette époque-là qu'il rêvait de coucher avec Saint Potter aurait été pour lui la pire des humiliation et idiot comme il était à ce moment-là, il aurait très bien pu commettre une erreur monumentale. Et même si leur relation avait marché, même s'il avait admis avoir des sentiments pour Harry, tout cela n'aurait pas pu tenir à cause de la guerre. Son père n'aurait jamais quitté Voldemort pour rejoindre Potter. Non pas parce que ses pensées étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que celle du seigneur noir, mais parce qu'il avait trop de fierté pour rejoindre le clan d'un gamin en couche-culotte. Et comme Draco serait resté près de son père, par fidélité pour sa famille, Potter n'aurait jamais voulu continuer avec lui.

De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout cela, ce qui était fait, était fait. La guerre avait changé Draco, ou plutôt, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. L'entêtement, le pouvoir, l'argent, l'orgueil. Toutes ces choses pouvaient faire autant de mal que de bien. Il fallait les gérer avec modération. Il avait donc refait sa vie sur ce concept et pour le moment il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il savait faire preuve de tact et être respectueux envers les autres. Il n'étalait plus son argent comme s'il représentait ce qu'il était. Mais il ne se cachait pas d'être riche et d'avoir du pouvoir. Parfois, certaines personnes méritaient d'être remises à leur place.

Il regarda son portable une dernière fois avant de se reconcentrer sur l'affaire.

* * *

Harry mangeait un petit en cas qu'il s'était préparé, lorsque Draco rentra. Il était midi et il ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée et regarda d'un œil attendri et heureux, le jeune homme enlever sa veste de costard pour la pendre à un cintre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Vous avez avancé ? »

Draco releva la tête, surpris de l'entendre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il accrocha le cintre dans l'armoire encastrée qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée et s'avança vers Harry. Il recommença le même mouvement qu'il avait fait plutôt dans la matinée. Son bras agrippa les hanches du jeune homme et le rapprocha fermement contre lui. Une fois leur torse collé l'un à l'autre, Draco se pencha pour embrasser avec force la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier passa les bras autour de son cou et ses mains vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux blonds dans une poigne qui fit frissonner Draco d'anticipation. Il le voulait de cette manière. Sauvage et sans limites.

Son bras glissa un peu plus bas afin de se loger sous les fesses de Harry et il fit de même avec l'autre. Grâce à ses biceps, il souleva le jeune homme et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença à se frotter contre lui. Bien que Draco sentait le désir monter, il était hors de question pour lui que cette première fois se passe trop rapidement.

Il allongea le garçon sur le matelas et grâce à un sort lui attacha les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui banda ensuite les yeux avec un fin tissu de soi. Puis il lui enleva tous ses vêtements avec un sort de déshabillage. Harry était nu et attaché devant lui, et il bandait déjà dur.

« Tu aimes être soumis, Harry. Tu aimes sentir mon regard, mais être dans l'incapacité de voir ce que je te fais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est loin d'être fini. »

Harry l'entendit descendre du lit et faire quelque pas. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre lui parvint, puis il perçut le son d'une serrure. Draco revint vers le lit et glissa quelque chose autour de son cou.

Un collier.

Il venait de lui mettre un collier et cette idée l'excita encore plus, le faisant se tortiller sur les draps.

« Arrête ! » L'ordre claqua avec force et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. « Bon chien. »

Une fois que Draco eut fini de lui mettre le collier, il libéra ses mains et lui demanda de se lever.

« Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Lorsque je te mettrai ce collier, tu ne seras plus Harry mon compagnon, mais Potter mon chien. Tu n'auras pas le droit de parler et toute désobéissance sera punie. Si tu es d'accord avec ça, alors hoche la tête. »

Harry abaissa et releva lentement la tête, à plusieurs reprises. Il entendit ensuite Draco partir et bien vite après, quelque chose tira sur son cou. Potter haleta en se rendant compte qu'une laisse reliait le collier à la main de Draco. Il le suivit avec difficulté, sa queue bandée l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Le fait qu'il ne voit rien posait également problème. Soudain, Draco s'arrêta et Potter entendit des voix. Il venait d'allumer la télé. Des mains se placèrent sur ses épaules et le positionnèrent.

« Mets-toi à genoux. »

Potter obéit. D'autres bruits, en plus de ceux de la télé, se firent entendre et il sentit une main se poser derrière sa tête pour le forcer à avancer. Il sentit rapidement contre ses lèvres quelque chose de chaud et dur. Il ouvrit alors immédiatement la bouche et s'activa lentement sur la queue de Draco. Il pouvait l'entendre râler de plaisir et juste ce son lui donnait des frissons. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut se servir de ses mains, il reçut une claque derrière la tête et la voix sèche de Draco retentit dans la pièce :

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit d'utiliser tes mains ? » Potter secoua la tête. « alors mets-les derrière ton dos. »

Il continua donc en faisant bien attention à garder ses membres loin de Draco. Il essaya alors de palper la queue de son amant grâce à sa langue, en dessina les contours. Il ne savait pas comment la décrire. C'était un sexe comme un autre, certes la taille n'était pas universelle, l'odeur pouvait également changer, mais ce n'était qu'une verge parmi tant d'autres. La seule différence venait du fait qu'elle appartenait à une personne qui lui plaisait et pour qui il avait des sentiments naissants. Alors il s'appliqua autant qu'il put. Non pas parce qu'il en avait l'ordre, mais parce qu'il le désirait. Il voulait donner du plaisir à Draco, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait réussi. Il voulait le faire jouir juste avec sa bouche.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il commençait à fatiguer. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et il avait même fini par débander. Sa frustration augmentait de secondes en secondes et il sentait des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il se sentait humilié. C'était un peu bête étant donné que pour beaucoup la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était avilissante, mais pour lui rien n'était plus dégradant que de ne pas pouvoir procurer du plaisir à un homme qui comptait pour lui. Il n'était même pas complètement dur dans sa bouche !

« Arrête. Relève-toi. »

Potter obéit. Il sentit alors Draco le guider afin qu'il soit assis sur le canapé. Le collier et le foulard qui lui bandait les yeux furent retirés et il papillonna un instant des yeux pour s'accommoder à la lumière. Draco le regardait avec un sérieux déconcertant.

« Je suis désolé si ce qu'il vient de se passer t'a fait du mal, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour t'expliquer la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. » Voyant que Potter ne répondait pas, il ajouta. « Tu peux quitter ton rôle de chien. Je veux parler avec Harry. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » put enfin dire le jeune homme.

« Après la guerre, certaines personnes n'ont pas accepté ma libération et l'un d'eux me l'a montré en m'attaquant. Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant de l'effet de son sort ou bien si, au contraire, c'est vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais suite à cette attaque je me suis retrouvé impuissant. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Draco le devança :

« J'ai dû vivre avec cette impuissance durant un long moment. Très longue, pour un jeune homme en plein développement sexuel. Mais comme je n'avais pas d'argent, je ne pouvais pas me payer de remède. Après quelque temps, j'ai enfin pu contacter un docteur pour me soigner. Malheureusement, les dommages étaient irréversibles. »

« Mais… ce que j'ai… sucé… »

« Tu es le seul qui arrive à me faire bander. Je m'en suis rendu compte le soir qui a précédé notre rencontre à l'agence. Cette nuit-là, je repensais à la raison de ta présence en ses lieux et lorsque je me suis mis à t'imaginer dans le rôle du soumis que j'aurais dû rencontrer, j'ai bandé. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, je bandais à nouveau. »

« Mais, pourquoi chercher à faire des rencontres, si tu ne pouvais pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« Je pouvais le faire, mais pas tout seul. C'est pour ça que je cherchais des personnes qui aiment être soumises, parce que c'était la seule façon de leur bander toujours les yeux et d'utiliser des sex-toys pour leur donner du plaisir. »

« Et toi ? Il était où ton plaisir à toi ? » demanda Harry plutôt sèchement.

« Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'hommes pensent, nous sommes très bien capables de jouir sans bander. Harry, pourquoi tu es énervé ? »

« Je ne suis pas énervé. » souffla le jeune homme. « Je suis triste, c'est tout. Je me rends compte que tu souffres de ton impuissance malgré tout et que les messages ont dû être durs pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas impuissant avec toi, Harry, et comme je te le disais, il y a plusieurs façons de faire jouir un homme. Le quatrième logo sur la feuille que je t'avais montré était celui de l'Omega. Il représente la soumission et la passivité. »

« Je suis déjà un soumis, Draco. »

« Ce symbole n'était pas pour toi. »

« Qu… Oh ! »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais voulu dominer qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas son tripe. Cependant, imaginer Draco sous lui à la merci de ses coups de reins le faisait terriblement bander.

« Comme je te l'ai dit. » poursuivit Draco. « je cherchais des soumis pour pouvoir assouvir mes besoins sans avoir à me justifier. Mais toi, tu sais tout maintenant. Donc la question que je vais te poser et la suivante. As-tu réellement besoin d'être un soumis au quotidien ? »

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir beaucoup de choses. De l'angoisse, de la gêne, de la tendresse, de l'amour. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, jusqu'à se retrouver sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis toujours connu soumis. Mais pour toi, je veux bien essayer d'être autre chose, parce que je crois que je t'aime. »

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Draco et il embrassa avec force la bouche de son compagnon. Comme un peu plus tôt, il le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il comptait bien lui faire l'amour encore et encore et qui sait, peut-être que plus tard ce sera Harry qui le prendra…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite pour cette histoire. Alors, la voilà.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

Harry regardait la pluie tomber sur Londres avec autant de rage que saignait son cœur. Il avait vécu une année magnifique aux côtés de Draco et voilà que ce dernier l'avait quitté. C'est donc un mois horrible qu'il avait passé seul dans son appartement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il avait imaginé toutes les réponses possibles, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé, avant de recevoir cette lettre, que Draco le quitterait à cause de _ça_!

Il s'était préparé pour cette journée avec un soin tout particulier. Il était hors de question que le blond lui échappe. Il lui avait demandé de passer chez lui, prétextant qu'il avait des affaires à lui rendre. Il attendait donc patiemment qu'il arrive en regardant tomber la pluie.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, il marcha d'un pas lent vers la porte. Surtout, ne pas lui faire sentir qu'il guettait son arrivée avec impatience. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Draco attendait qu'il veuille bien le faire entrer.

« Potter, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais des affaires à moi, je viens juste les prendre et je m'en vais, alors ne perdons pas de temps. »

Son ton glacial ne trompa pas Harry. Pas maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres et il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Aussitôt, Draco pénétra dans l'appartement. Harry lui demanda de le suivre et l'amena dans sa chambre, _leur_ chambre. Il put voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux gris du jeune homme et cela le conforta un peu plus dans sa décision.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Draco pour cacher son embarras. « Où sont mes affaires ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit une enveloppe portant le caché de l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Il vit Draco blêmir immédiatement. Il ne fit aucun geste pour prendre l'enveloppe. Il semblait comme figé. Figé d'horreur et de honte.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il, incapable de poursuivre.

« Oui. Je l'ai ouverte et je dois avouer que le contenu m'a fait terriblement de peine. »

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge de Draco et il amorça un pas en arrière, prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Je ne parle pas de ce genre de peine. » expliqua calmement Harry, n'ayant aucun mal à suivre le cheminement des pensées du jeune homme. « Mais plutôt du fait que tu m'as caché ton état. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû me parler ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais toujours que nous jouions le jeu de rôle de l'oméga, mais maintenant, je sais… je sais et je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. » Harry termina sa phrase dans un souffle.

Draco le regarda avec un étonnement non feint. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'était lui ! Le seul impuissant ici, c'était lui et non Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait de mal mis à part rester lui-même. Cette fois encore, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à suivre le cheminement silencieux de son amant.

« Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige. Tu m'avais expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé et j'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Draco ferma les yeux avec force pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry. Merlin lui était témoin qu'il tenait au jeune homme comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait quitté. Harry était une personne qui aimait être dominée, il aimait que son compagnon prenne le dessus et surtout, il aimait être pénétré avec force. Mais, comment Draco pouvait-il remplir ses conditions, avec un sexe qui restait mou et qui le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne se sentait même plus un homme. Avant de rencontrer Harry, son impuissance ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Il savait qui il était et il connaissait sa valeur, mais ses sentiments pour son compagnon avaient tout bouleversé. Il ne s'agissait plus de lui et de son bonheur, mais également de celui du jeune homme.

Il connaissait Harry, il savait que ce dernier aimait le caresser, le sucer. Il aimait également lorsque Draco se vider en lui. Toutes ces choses, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui offrir.

Alors il était parti. Il avait prétexté ne plus s'amuser avec lui, ne plus apprécier leur jeu. Bref, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais, mieux valait un cœur brisé dont le temps effacerait la blessure, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité et que cet imbécile mette son bonheur de côté pour penser à celui de Draco. Et il en était capable ! Il n'était pas Saint Potter pour rien. Alors il l'avait quitté, emportant avec lui son noir secret.

Seulement voilà, Harry avait quand même tout découvert. Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que ses paupières, prêt à lui dire que cela ne changerait rien. Prêt à se sacrifier une seconde fois. Mais la main de Harry se posant sur sa joue l'en empêcha. Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux magnifiquement verts, que Draco craqua. D'abord, ce fut une larme, puis une autre et finalement se fut la gorge nouée et la poitrine secouée de sanglot qu'il s'exclamât :

« Je ne suis plus un homme Potter ! Je ne peux plus bander ou baiser. Toi qui aimes tant ça, comment j'aurais pu t'en priver. »

« Alors tu as préféré me priver de toi ?! Tu crois vraiment que cela m'était plus indispensable? Tu es le seul qui me suffise, Draco et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni être séparé de toi. »

« Harry… » essaya-t-il de répondre avec lassitude.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car une bouche vorace vint s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il se trouva plaqué contre la porte avec violence et ses mains se retrouvèrent prisonniers, dans une poigne de fer, au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et Harry en profita pour y faire pénétrer sa langue. Le baiser était plein de rage, de douleur et le laissa sans aucune force. Où était passé le Harry soumis ? Qui était cet homme dangereux qui l'embrassait à lui en faire perdre la tête ? Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, Draco tenta de poser sa question :

« Pourquoi… Comment… »

« Tout ça, c'est ma faute. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, jusqu'à en oublier ce qui était le principe même de notre relation. On s'était promis de ne pas faire passer notre vie sexuelle avant celle de notre couple et moi j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Mais j'avais peur. Tu comprends ? Au fond de moi, je ne me sentais pas capable de me retrouver au-dessus. J'étais angoissé à l'idée d'être celui qui devrait ouvrir le pas. J'ai fait cela toute ma vie parce que j'avais la sensation qu'il le fallait, que c'était mon devoir, mais jamais je n'ai réussi à avoir le contrôle sur ma vie sentimentale… »

Draco regarda Harry sous un autre angle. Ce dernier se sentait coupable, car il n'avait pas été sincère envers lui, envers leur couple. Mais au final, Draco non plus n'avait pas été honnête. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son sexe ne bandait plus aussi fort en présence de Harry et il avait donc immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec un médecin. Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû agir seul. Tout comme Harry, il avait fait passer au premier plan leur relation sexuelle avant leur couple et il comprenait que le jeune homme culpabilise.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour être honnête.

« Lorsque tu m'as rejoint en Louisiane, je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul qui pouvait me faire bander, et c'était vrai. Mais en constatant que je pouvais avoir de nouveau des érections, je suis quand même retourné voir le médecin. Il m'a alors fait passer des examens pour m'annoncer que rien n'avait changé. Selon lui, mes érections pouvaient provenir de mes sentiments envers toi, mais que cela ne durerait pas... »

Harry voulait lui dire de poursuivre, mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer Draco. Si le jeune homme avait envie de se confier, alors il parlerait à un moment ou à un autre. Alors il patienta. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait continuer de s'occuper de lui faire du bien. Il défit un à un les boutons, dévoilant un torse blanc et musclé.

Harry adorait le physique de Draco. Lorsque vous le voyez dans la rue, vous remarquiez en premier lieu son visage. Ses traits ciselés, ses yeux orage, son sourire narquois. Quand on le croisait, on pensait tout de suite, par son visage, qu'il était beau. Mais par contre, on imaginait, en regardant son corps, qu'il était trop menu pour un homme. Et pourtant - Harry eut un sourire en enlevant la chemise à son amant – il était loin d'être frêle. Il passa ses doigts sur son ventre blanc d'où ressortaient légèrement ses abdominaux. Il se mit alors à genoux, embrassant au passage la peau tendre et descendit lentement le pantalon pour laisser voir un boxer en soie noir qu'il retira également.

Comme il devait s'y attendre, le sexe de Draco n'était absolument pas bandé, mais cela ne l'empêcha de le prendre dans sa bouche pour le sucer tendrement. Ce qui l'arrêta cependant, se fut les sanglots qui sortaient de la bouche de Draco. Harry se recula précipitamment et il regarda avec effroi le jeune homme glisser le long du mur, la tête enfouie dans ses mains pour cacher sa peine.

« Draco ? S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Ne reste pas tout seul alors que je pourrais soulager ta tristesse. » quémanda Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me berces d'illusions ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Laisse-moi te le prouver. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

Il lui tendit la main, lui donnant le choix. Draco regarda cette paume qui se tenait devant ses yeux, elle lui rappela un souvenir qui avait eu lieu dans une autre vie à une autre époque. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et pourtant certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Draco prenait toujours autant de plaisir à envoyer des piques à Harry et ce dernier adorait le tourner au ridicule. Si l'un voulait manger froid, l'autre désirait du chaud. Le soir, c'était toujours la bagarre pour avoir la place du côté droit. Et pourtant, ils étaient si bien ensemble.

C'est pour cette raison que Draco accepta de prendre la main de Harry et de se laisser guider jusqu'au lit. Mais au lieu de l'allonger sur le matelas, le jeune homme se déshabilla et c'est lui qui prit place sur les draps.

« Viens sur moi. »

Draco s'approcha donc lentement, prêt à s'allonger sur Harry, mais celui-ci le retient à la dernière minute.

« Pas comme ça, dans l'autre sens. Préparons-nous mutuellement. »

Les paroles de Harry étaient douces et ne possédaient aucun côté sexuel malgré la situation. Pourtant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant de tel propos. Si Harry avait peur de devoir diriger les ébats, lui il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un. Faire confiance à la personne, mais surtout se faire confiance en totalité. Avoir une totale confiance en soi afin de ne pas être brisé si la relation s'arrête. Avoir assez de courage pour continuer malgré la rupture. Être assez fort pour ne pas se sentir sale d'avoir seulement effectué des gestes de tendresse et d'amour.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » demanda Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Si. C'est moi qui manque d'assurance. »

« Laisse-toi aller. Ne réfléchis pas. Il n'y a rien de dégradant dans ce qu'on va faire. S'aimer comme ça, ce n'est pas vulgaire. Surtout qu'on a fait bien pire. »

« Oui, mais à chaque fois c'est toi qui étais en dessous. » répliqua Draco.

Cependant, il chevaucha tout de même Harry, avant de s'allonger légèrement. Sa tête se retrouva face à la verge du jeune homme, alors que son cul était plus qu'exposé aux yeux de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un ado prépubère. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, alors que la réponse était plutôt évidente.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son anus. Il sursauta, surpris par ce contact. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que Harry lui fasse une telle caresse. Même avant d'être avec lui, il avait fantasmé sur ce préliminaire. Mais là encore, il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Il haleta tandis que la langue partait de la base de son sexe pour remonter jusqu'en haut de la raie. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait sur son anus, s'amusant à en faire le tour, mais jamais, jamais, elle ne poussait contre la rondelle.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Oui. » souffla Draco.

« Alors, montre-le-moi, chéri. Montre-moi à quel point je te fais du bien. »

Draco comprit immédiatement ce que voulait Harry. Il regarda la queue qui se dressait avec fierté devant lui. Le gland était tout juste décalotté et une goutte transparente s'agglutinait dans le creux de la peau. Il approcha alors lentement sa langue et lécha d'un petit coup. Le gémissement qui se fit entendre dans son dos l'encouragea à continuer. Il commença par le lécher, enduisant sa verge de salive, avant de la faire coulisser dans sa bouche.

Au même moment, la langue de Harry poussa contre son anus, déjà bien mouillé, le pénétrant légèrement. Mais cela suffit à lui faire voir des étoiles. Il accéléra la cadence et fut ravi de sentir Harry faire de même. Soudain, un doigt pénétra en lui. La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, puisqu'il s'était lui-même touché de cette façon, mais savoir qu'il s'agissait du doigt de Harry et non du sien lui chauffa le sang.

Alors que tout était parfait, il songea que s'il avait été un homme normal, cette simple pensée l'aurait fait jouir. Il ferma fort les paupières, cherchant désespérément à oublier sa triste condition.

«Prends-moi, Harry. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas… »

« Maintenant ! S'il te plaît… » supplia Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Très bien. »

Draco s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce que Harry le retourne pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses hanches, fasse à lui.

« Vas-y, chéri. Fais-toi du bien. »

Éberlué, Draco resta un moment sans bouger. Harry roula doucement des hanches pour lui demander d'agir. Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il lança un informulé et une noisette de lubrifiant prit forme dans le creux de sa main. Il en enduisit la verge de Harry, puis, tout en la maintenant, il descendit lentement le bassin. Lorsque la queue de son amant rencontra son anus, Draco s'arrêta un instant. Aurait-il le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il regarda Harry. Harry et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Harry et son courage sans limites. Il avait pris les reines pour lui, l'avait guidé gentiment. Et pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée, il avait tout naturellement rendu la barre à Draco.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui. » avoua Draco. « Je ne veux pas avoir mal. »

« Je ne te forcerais à rien. Tu es le seul maître à bord, alors prend ton temps. »

Draco secoua doucement la tête. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne parlait pas de douleur physique, mais plutôt de celle qui met du temps à disparaître - voir qui ne part jamais – cette douleur émotionnelle qu'il avait que trop souvent ressentie pendant et après la guerre.

« On peut remettre ça à une autre fois, Draco. On n'est pas obligé de… »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses mots et son souffle s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge alors que Draco venait de s'empaler jusqu'à la garde sur son sexe. Même s'il était de taille moyenne, Harry savait que ce genre de pénétration était plutôt cuisant. Il porta des yeux à la vue brouillée sur Draco, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je me moque de ce genre de douleur, Harry. » déclara soudainement Draco, le visage légèrement déformé par son excès de folie. « Ma plus grande souffrance, elle est en moi. Mais, quand je suis avec toi, j'arrive à l'oublier, à me pardonner. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Le regard de Draco glissa le long du torse de Harry, jusqu'à arriver à la jonction entre leurs deux corps, là où son sexe sans vie reposait. _Paix à son âme_ , pensa Draco avec une ironie amère.

Au même moment, une main se plaça juste devant son pénis, le camouflant à la vue de son propriétaire. Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry avec interrogation.

« Peu importe que tu puisses bander ou pas. Cela ne change rien pour moi, parce que je… je… je t'aime, Draco. Et j'aimerais être près de toi pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve. »

Draco ne savait que répondre. Devait-il se déclarer en retour ? Se mettre à bouger ? Se retirer ? Il n'avait jamais été très bavard durant le sexe et voila qu'aujourd'hui on venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors qu'il avait une queue dans le cul. Sans parler de la sienne qui était complètement à plat. Pourtant il était sûr que l'homme stupide qui se trouvait sous lui n'attendrait pas de réponse de sa part et cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire et vite.

« Harry… »

Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi dur pour lui de trouver des mots pour faire une phrase logique ?

« Je sais. »

Les paroles de Harry le firent sursauter.

« Tu sais ? Comment ça, tu sais ? » s'exclama Draco légèrement perdu.

« Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. »

« Jamais de la vie, Potter. Tu rêves ! » répliqua le jeune homme.

Il était hors de question que cela se passe ainsi. Comment Harry avait-il le culot de connaître des sentiments que lui-même ignorait ?! C'était inadmissible.

« Bien sûr que si, tu m'aimes. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais placé mon bonheur avant le tien. Tu ne m'aurais pas quitté… »

Sa phrase mourut dans un grognement de plaisir. Draco venait juste de se mettre à bouger. Ses cuisses musclées se contractant pour l'aider à monter et descendre sur cette verge dure de désir juste pour lui.

« Tu parles trop, Potter. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des discours pendant le sexe. » grogna Draco en essayant de garder une voix stable.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile, car la queue de Harry était bien placée et touchait sa prostate à chaque fois.

« Je sais. » répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi haletante que celle de Draco. « Tu veux que je te baise ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, ordonne-le-moi. »

« Fais-moi l'amour, Harry. Maintenant. »

Aucun d'eux ne commenta la tournure de phrase de Draco. Lui, car maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il était trop tard pour revenir dessus. Et Harry, parce qu'il connaissait très bien le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il était autant novice que lui dans le domaine de l'amour. Et lui au moins, il n'avait pas bégayé sa déclaration.

Harry avait cependant un ordre à exécuter. Il renversa Draco sur le lit, inversant leur position, et continua à se mouvoir en lui, avec plus de force. Le jeune homme sous lui mordit ses belles lèvres roses pour empêcher ses cris de sortir de sa bouche et ses bras, poser devant ses yeux masquait la rougeur de ses joues.

« Ne cache pas ton visage, chéri. Laisse-moi te regarder. » quémanda Harry.

Aussitôt, des yeux brillants comme des étoiles se posèrent sur lui. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et il gémit pitoyablement. Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Draco. De celui qu'affiche une personne consciente de ses charmes. Cela sembla suffire au jeune homme pour reprendre confiance en lui et il inversa de nouveau les positions d'un habile coup de reins.

Une fois sur Harry, il se mit immédiatement à onduler des hanches et glissa une main derrière lui pour aller caresser les testicules du jeune homme.

« Si tu jouis sans mon autorisation, tu seras puni. Compris, Harry ? » déclara Draco en le sentant se tendre sous lui.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pas certain de pouvoir parler. Un air ravi éclaira le visage de son amant qui se mit de suite à monter et descendre sur lui. Chacun sentit le plaisir gronder en eux. Aucun n'avait eu de relation après ou avant la rupture. Leur dernier rapport sexuel remontait à trois mois. Alors il n'était étonnant, pour aucun d'eux, de sentir l'orgasme arriver aussi vite.

« Jouis, Harry. Jouis en moi. »

Harry arqua le dos, cramponnant ses mains aux hanches de Draco. Sa queue enfoncée le plus loin possible dans le cul du jeune homme, il éjacula. Il vit alors avec surprise Draco éjaculer sur lui, mais il était trop épuisé pour lui poser la moindre question. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit le jeune homme se coucher près de lui.

Draco n'avait plus de force. La dépense d'énergie et les muscles sollicités lorsqu'on est pénétré ne sont absolument pas les mêmes que lorsqu'on pénètre quelqu'un. Et il le sentait dans son corps alors qu'il s'allongeait près de Harry. Ce dernier passa automatiquement les bras autour de lui. Tandis qu'il partait lentement vers le sommeil, il s'entendit souffler :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait engourdi et pourtant si vivant. Harry l'avait pris encore trois fois, soit sous les ordres de Draco, soit de sa propre initiative. Et Merlin, qu'il avait aimé ça.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où son compagnon était déjà en train de préparer à manger. Il portait juste un jean taille basse, ce qui mettait en valeur son dos bronzé et musclé et sa magnifique chute de rein.

Draco alla s'asseoir à table et regarda son amant s'activer dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

« Parfait, tu es réveillé ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord, prend ça. »

Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau et une petite pilule bleue. Le regard de Draco fixa avec scepticisme la pilule, mais devant l'air confiant de Harry, il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de la prendre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. De plus en plus étonné et méfiant, Draco obéit. Il soupira en voyant le jeune homme s'installer entre ses jambes et lui retirer son boxer.

« Harry, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais bien que je suis impuissant. » souffla Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire. Puis il se pencha en avant et prit son sexe mou dans sa bouche. Malgré son état, Draco posa néanmoins une main sur la tête de Harry, la caressant en douceur. Il avait de la peine pour son compagnon.

Sauf que soudain, il le sentit, cette sensation que seul un homme en érection peu connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

C'est avec le regard pétillant de malice que Harry retira sa bouche, laissant une queue mouillée et bien dure devant lui.

« Chez les moldus, il existe une petite pilule bleue – que tu as pris il y a pas longtemps – qui s'appelle Viagra. Les hommes qui ont des troubles de l'érection ou qui sont victimes d'impuissance en prennent afin de pouvoir bander. Par contre, il ne faut pas trop en abuser. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça dans le monde sorcier ?! » s'exclama Draco avec étonnement. « On est pourtant bien plus évolué niveau médicinal que les moldus ! »

« Je me suis posé la même question. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, c'est justement parce qu'on est trop évolué qu'on n'a pas recours à ce type de pratique. En fait, ton cas est plutôt unique. En temps normal, tout problème d'impuissance aurait été réglé par la magie ou par une potion. Mais comme toi tu es victime d'un sort de magie noire, la magie ne peut rien pour toi. Honnêtement, je n'étais même pas sûr que le Viagra fasse effet. Mais comme tu peux, le voir… » indiqua Harry en faisant glisser un doigt le long de l'érection. « Ça fonctionne plutôt bien. »

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit et c'est avec une voix tentatrice que Harry demanda :

« Alors, chéri, est-ce que je continue à te sucer ou est-ce que tu préfères me la mettre dans le cul ? »

« Hmm… suce-moi juste pour l'instant. Je te prendrai une prochaine fois. Pour le moment, je veux juste sentir ta bouche chaude autour de ma queue. J'en rêve depuis longtemps. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, monsieur. » ronronna Harry.

Il se pencha à nouveau, prenant immédiatement toute la verge de Draco dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant la fellation comme un assoiffé buvant de l'eau fraîche. Une chose était sûre, il ne remercierait jamais assez les moldus et leur merveilleux Viagra.

Fin.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que le contenu de l'histoire n'a pas été écrit par un médecin. J'ai essayé de chercher des détails sur l'impuissance et j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Alors désolé d'avance si certaines données sont erronées.**


End file.
